Crystal Lake
by ChristyK
Summary: While chasing a spirit the brothers find out all is not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

And yet another one of my dumb little stories…

Crystal Lake

Dean moaned softly as he slowly woke up. First he rubbed his throbbing temples then he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was he and Sam running into a movie theater. He immediately jumped out of bed. Where the hell was he, and more importantly, where was Sam? He looked around the dark room which was only illuminated by a single lantern on a table near the door. He noticed he wasn't alone, three other cots where in the room each occupied by a sleeping male. Dean crept closer to each of the cots and looked down at the man occupying it hoping one of them would be his missing brother, but no such luck. His heart started to pound in his chest, where was Sam? As quietly as he could he opened the door and stepped into the cool dark night. What the hell was going on he wondered as he looked at five other cabins that were identical to the one he had just stepped out of. At the sound of a noise he quickly stepped into a shadow and watched as one of the cabin's door opened. He watched as a tall figure stepped outside.

"Sam!" Dean called quietly to the figure once he recognized who it was.

"Dean?" Sam turned toward the voice.

"Damn it's good to see you." Dean said as he walked over, relieved that he had been reunited with his brother.

"Where are we?" Sam asked obviously just as confused as Dean was.

"Hell if I know." Dean said looking around. "Looks like some kind of a camp site."

"How did we get here? …. The last thing I remember was heading into that movie theater looking for that spirit that ran in there."

"Yeah and I was right behind you." Dean looked over at his brother. "The man who was taking the tickets let us go by without even asking for a ticket."

"Yeah I remember….Why didn't he try to stop us?"

"I don't know, but….I remember he did reach out and touched us as we went by."

"Yeah I remember…He touched my sleeve." Sam looked at Dean confused as to what he was getting at."What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that guy somehow zapped us here."

"Why? …. Why would he do that?"

"Just for fun."

"You mean like a Trickster?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But the Trickster wasn't really a Trickster he was the archangel… Gabriel."

"Yeah, that one was….but there are other Tricksters out there and this is exactly how one would get his jollies off."

"But where are we and how do we get back?"

"I don't know how we get back but I think I know where we are." Dean walked over to a sign hanging at what looked to be the entrance to the campsite. "Crystal Lake." He looked over at Sam. "Ring a bell?"

Recognition lit up Sam's face.

"You don't mean Crystal Lake as in Friday the Thirteenth's Crystal Lake?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean."

"You mean we're stuck in a movie?"

"I think so….Just like we were stuck in TV land that time."

"You got to be kidding." Sam looked back at the cabins.

"The theater we ran into was showing Friday the Thirteenth and I have a bad feeling we're now the main characters."

"I remember when I was a kid you drug me to all the Friday the Thirteenth movies trying to scare me, and if I remember right they don't end well for the characters.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was trying to show you what's really out there, try to teach you never to let your guard down."

"You know this Jason character is impossible to kill."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Try to stay alive long enough to make it out of the movie."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

Crystal Lake

Chapter two

**The following morning**

The brothers had spent the night sitting outside the cabins keeping an eye out for Jason. Luckily the Trickster, or whoever it was that had zapped them there, had left them with the weapons they had on them at the time they were transported. They both had guns, unfortunately they were both loaded with salt needed to get rid of the spirit they were chasing, but they each had a clip of regular bullets in their jackets, plus each had a silver bladed knife, not that any of the weapons would stop Jason but at least it was better than nothing.

They watched as the counselors slowly emptied out of the cabins one by one. Most of them nodded at the brothers, some even calling them by name.

"Well at least they know us and our names." Dean told Sam as he nodded back to one of the pretty female counselors. "At least we don't have to explain why we're here."

"Yeah it's just like we're one of them, like we were here all along."

"Remember Sam this is just a movie, it isn't real. We've been written into this scenario and we're going to have to make the best of it till we can figure out how to get the hell out of here."

Just then the head counselor Jeff Wilkins walked over to them and looked at them disapprovingly.

"Were are your shirts?"

"Huh?" Dean and Sam said in unison, they had their shirts on and didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Your shirts." Wilkins repeated. "You know damn well while we're here we all have to wear our camp shirts."

"Oh …sorry." Sam apologized.

Wilkins then walked away stopping at every other counselor and criticizing them about something, either their hair, their wrinkled shirts, and even they way they carried themselves.

"You're suppose to set an example." The brothers could hear him say. "The kids will be here in about a month and they're suppose to look up to you. How can they do that when you walk around all slouched over?" He asked one of the counselors who looked back at him but said nothing. When Wilkins walked away the counselor gave him the finger behind his back.

"Seems like our boy isn't well liked." Dean gave a little smile and nodded to the man who had given Wilkins the finger.

"What are we going to do Dean? How are we going to pull this off? We don't even know where our shirts are or what is expected of us."

"Let's just hope our shirts are in the cabin we woke up in, and as far as what is expected of us…guess we'll just have to play it by ear."

"Well if our shirts aren't in there we better think of something to tell that guy or else he's going to be all over us."

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll get killed off in the first fifteen minutes of the movie and then we won't have to worry about what to tell him." Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"Dean we're in the movie too, we could be the ones who will get killed off in the first fifteen minutes."

The smile dropped from Dean's face.

"That's right, I didn't think about that."

They both looked over at Wilkins who glared back at them.

"Let's go, we have things to do! We don't have time to sit around waiting for you two!" Wilkins shouted over to them.

They brothers gave him a small salute then headed toward their respective cabins hoping that there was a shirt in there with their names on it.

They both emerged a few seconds later wearing a yellow shirt with their first names clearly marked on the back.

"Well at least we'll know everyone's name." Dean whispered to Sam as they walked over to the other counselors.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this?" Sam asked. " We know what's going to happen to most or all of these people, how are we going to prevent it from happening?"

"I don't think we can Sam. We got to remember, even though these people look and sound like real people, they aren't, they're characters in a movie."

"So we sit back and watch them get butchered one by one and do nothing?"

"Something like that." Dean didn't like the idea either, but he knew these people weren't real; dying trying to save them wasn't going to help anyone. What they needed to do was find a way back to the real world and as soon as possible, but right now he had no idea how to.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter three

The brothers walked over then sat down at a large table with the other counselors. Wilkins then stood up and began his speech emphasizing what he considered the important points on a chalkboard that stood behind him.

"We are all here for one thing and one thing only, and that is to teach the kids that will be coming in next month new skills and to show them a good time." Wilkins then glared over at Janet and Gary who were tickling each other and not paying attention. "There will be none of that while I'm head counselor." He admonished them. They stopped and quickly sat upright in their chairs trying to hide the smile from their faces. "We will all act as adults and there will be no flirting, kissing, or sex in the camp as long as I'm in charge. First offence will be no pay for the day, second offence will be two days without pay, third offence you're out of here…..Understood?"

All the counselors nodded but when Wilkins looked down at the papers he was reading from most of them made faces or hand gestures till he looked up again.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He said when he heard giggles coming from the group. "But any infraction will go on your permanent record and I'm sure none of you want that….It could affect other jobs down the line." Wilkins started to turn back to his chalkboard.

"Jerk!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"I heard that!" Wilkins spun around and looked over the counselors. "If I find out who said that they're out of here! I'm in charge and you will respect that fact."

As soon as Wilkins turned back to his chalkboard Janet and Gary were back at it. The brothers watched as Janet's hand went below the table and as Gary smiled and shut his eyes.

"Well I guess they'll be the first to go." Dean whispered to Sam as he watched.

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you learn anything from watching Friday the Thirteenth? Anyone who is having or thinking of having sex is usually one of the first to be killed off."

Sam watched the two counselors and shook his head sadly.

"Can't we at least warn them?"

"What are you going to tell them Sam? That there is a crazy person out here who is going to end up killing most if not all of them? You'd sound like a lunatic. Besides…..they aren't real Sam, they're just characters in a movie, you have to remember that."

"Dean we can't just sit here and let these people be butchered right in front of us. We have to …." Sam could tell by Dean's expression that he was being watched and immediately stopped talking. He turned to look back at Wilkins who was now standing in front of the group staring at him.

"You have something to say Sam?"

Sam looked around at the other counselors who now were all looking at him.

"No….sorry." Sam shrank a little in his chair embarrassed by the unwanted attention.

"You have nothing to say but you can't seem to keep your mouth shut. … Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us?"

"No."

"You know the rules Sam, when I'm having a meeting no one else speaks unless I speak to them first. Is that clear?"

"Yeah….sorry."

"For your disobedience you will gather all the firewood that we will need today by yourself. Understood?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, mad at himself for already getting into trouble.

"I can't hear you."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, now let's get back to our lessons for today." Wilkins turned back to his chalkboard, it was obvious being in charge had gone to his head.

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Is Sammy Wammy in trouble with the teacher?" He whispered in his best mocking kid's voice.

"Ah shut up!"

"It's good this idiot doesn't have detention or you'd be sitting in his tent tonight."

Sam gave a little smile back at Dean.

"I guess he wants to let everyone know he's in charge and what he says goes."

"It's a freaking summer camp Sam….. It's not like we're in school or a detention center. The people he's bossing around are the same age as he is, no wonder they don't have any respect for him."

Sam looked around at the other counselors, he knew sooner or later Jason would be coming for all of them .

"How are we going to get out of this Dean?"

"I was thinking maybe we could just walk away…. There are no walls or bars holding us in. Why don't we just leave, no one's making us stay."

"But where are we going to go?"

"Any place but here. I don't feel like hanging around waiting for freak boy to show up."

Once Wilkins was done with his speech Dean and Sam got up and began casually walking out of camp.

"See, nothing to it." Dean grinned over at Sam.

"Where do we go?"

"I don't know, just keep walking."

Sam glanced back at the counselors.

"We're just going to leave these people?"

"How many times must I tell you? These people aren't real, they're just some writer's creation."

"Well they sure look real to me." Sam said as a pretty blonde counselor walked by him and smiled. He watched as she headed toward the lake . "You're telling me that's not real?" He asked when he saw the girl begin to unbutton her top and then disappear behind some trees. "You're telling me you wouldn't hit on that?"

"You know damn well I'd be all over that if she was real, but she's not."

"So we're just going to walk away and let these people get slaughtered?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

Dean knew walking away went against everything they believed in, but even though these people looked real he knew they weren't, and there was no reason to try to save them.

**The Lake**

Sandy walked out onto the deck by the lake letting the sun warm her body. The campsite was in the deep woods where the sunlight rarely reached the ground and it felt great to feel the warm sun on her body. She sat on the deck with her legs dangling over the side, her eyes shut, her face tilted toward the warm sun. She moved her foot in little circles in the water then pulled it out quickly when she felt her foot hit something. She looked down expecting to see a branch or a dead fish but there was nothing, whatever it was had disappeared under the water. She stood up, stretched, and then dove into the water. She knew she was breaking one of the camps rules by swimming alone but what Wilkins didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She was a good swimmer and decided to swim across the lake, take a break, then swim back. She figured she'd be back before anyone missed her. Once she reached the other side she climbed out then tried to find a sunny area to warm up in. This side of the lake was even more heavily wooded then the other and it took her awhile to find a sunny spot. She waited a few minutes giving her body a chance to warm up a little then decided she better head back before Wilkins found out she was gone. She never heard the footsteps behind her or felt the sharp blade that with one swift movement separated her head from her body.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter four

Dean and Sam had been walking for about fifteen minutes.

"If we keep walking straight ahead we're bound to run into a road, then we can just follow it out of this damn place." Dean said hoping that was true.

"That still doesn't solve our problem we're still in this alternate reality."

"Yeah but at least we're not sitting around waiting to be slaughtered by Jason."

"Maybe he can't hurt us?"

"What?" Dean looked over at his brother.

"If these people aren't real, then Jason isn't either. Maybe that means he can't hurt us."

"That might be true but I don't want to sit around back at that camp waiting to find out. If you remember, in most of the Friday the Thirteenth movies only one person survives, well I'm not going to wait around and find out who that person is, if you haven't noticed there are two of us."

"Yeah but we weren't written into the original script. Jason can't kill us, because there is no us."

"Well then how come the counselors saw us? How come that jerk called you out because he caught you talking? To them we are real….they see us."

"Yeah but I'm thinking that if Jason kills people in the order that the writer wrote the script, when he gets to the last person the movies over, we never existed, at least not to Jason."

"I think I see where you're coming from but…."

"But who knows for sure." Sam finished Dean's sentence.

**Later**

They had been walking for about an hour when Dean suddenly put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"You're not going to believe this." Dean stood looking straight ahead.

Sam looked in the direction Dean was looking and shook his head in disbelief.

"We're back at the camp." He couldn't believe his eyes, they were right back where they started from.

"How could that be? We followed the sun, we didn't go in circles."

"How can any of this be? We don't belong here, but yet here we are. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too."

They tried walking in an entirely different direction but within fifteen minutes they were right back where they started from. It was obvious; there was no way out of the camp.

Discouraged, they slowly walked into camp together. Wilkins was waiting for them.

"So where's the firewood Sam?" He asked with his hands on his hips, clearly pissed off that Sam was empty handed.

"I was just going to get it." Sam didn't know what else to say.

"And I was going to lend him a hand." Dean said when Wilkins turned his eyes on him.

"This is Sam's punishment for talking, not yours. I need you to….."

Before Wilkins could finish talking one of the counselors ran over to him.

"Sandy's missing."

"What?"

"Sandy's missing, I looked all over for her but she's not in camp."

Dean and Sam's eyes met. Was this the girl they had seen disappearing into the woods they wondered?

"She has to be around here somewhere." Wilkins took out a whistle and blew it loudly till most of the counselors gathered around him. "Sandy Williams is missing. Has anyone seen her?" When all he got were negative responses he continued. "I need everyone to look for her. As soon as she is found blow your whistle." The counselors divided up into pairs and began to search the woods. Wilkins's eyes surveyed the area. "Sandy knows these woods like the back of her hand; she couldn't have wandered off and gotten lost." He looked at Sam. "I still need the firewood from you but for now I need you two to help in the search."

"Do you think that was the girl we saw?" Sam asked as he and Dean began walking in the direction they last saw the girl.

"Probably….. I thought those two that were making out would be the first to go."

"Maybe they're the next."

The brothers followed the girl's trail till they found the pile of clothes lying near the dock.

"Guess she went for a swim." Dean said as he leaned down and picked up her blouse.

"Dean…" When Dean looked over at him Sam nodded toward the lake. Dean looked out over the lake in the direction Sam was looking. There standing across the lake looking over at them was Jason.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter five

"What do we do?" Sam asked as he kept his eyes on Jason.

"You know as well as I do when the others get here he'll be gone." Dean looked over at Sam who looked back at him not sure what he was talking about. "I drug you to all those movies; don't tell me you weren't paying attention." Dean then began to explain. "In the movie you keep seeing him throughout the movie but most of the characters don't even see him till near the end, and you also know there's no way to stop him, and that when you think he's finally dead, he's not."

Sam looked back across the lake and realized Dean was right, Jason had already vanished. Just then Wilkins and some of the other counselors showed up.

"What do you have there?" Wilkins asked Dean as he took Sandy's blouse out of his hand.

"I think it might have belonged to her."

"It does." Michelle, one of the girls walked over. "She was wearing that at the meeting."

"Sandy!" Multiple people in the group started shouting out into the water.

"Maybe she drowned." Someone volunteered.

"Sandy wouldn't drown, she was a good swimmer." Michelle told them as she put her hand up to her face to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked across the lake. "Maybe she's over there, maybe she's hurt."

"Or maybe she's still on this side." Mike a dark haired boy said. "Or….in the water." He added.

"I need two people to take the boat to the other side and search for her, and I need the rest of you to walk along the lake and in the woods and see if you spot anything."

"We'll go." Sam quickly volunteered himself and Dean.

"Okay….If you find her blow your whistle, once if she's okay, and twice if she's hurt."

"Will do." Sam said as he and Dean headed toward one of the small rowboats tied at the end of the dock. They jumped in and started rowing for the other side.

"What are you doing Sam, why did you volunteer us? You know we can't help these people, the movie is going to play out the way it was written. Most of these people, if not all of them, are going to die and there's nothing we can do."

"I was thinking that maybe if we can kill Jason the movie will be over and we'll be back where we belong."

"Jason can't be killed Sam, you know that, you've seen enough of the movies."

"Maybe he can't be killed by the characters in the movie, but we aren't suppose to be in this movie so…."

"So you're thinking we might be able to kill him." Dean finished Sam's sentence then gave his brother a little smile, Sam might be onto something. "Sammy boy you might not be as dumb as you look."

"Gee thanks." Sam smiled back.

Once they reached the other side they tied the rowboat to a tree then began to check out the area.

"Sam." Dean called his brother over to him then pointed down at a large pool of blood at the edge of the lake that was slowing being washed away by the water. "No one could lose that much blood and live."

"Well we figured he was going to start knocking them off sooner or later."

Dean opened his jacket and pulled out his gun.

"We have guns and salt guns, not that either of them is going to do any good." He checked to make sure he still had bullets in them, in this false reality who knew what could happen.

"I think we need to get his machete….He can't live with his head chopped off."

"You're forgetting this is a movie, it's not like one of the creatures we hunt, we know how to kill them, but this is different, we have no idea how to handle this."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Dean thought for a few seconds.

"No." He told him truthfully. "No I don't."

"I figure if we chop his head off and destroy it there is no way he can live though that, and if he did, he wouldn't be able to see so there's not much damage he could do without a head."

"And you're thinking once he's incapacitated the movies over and we might be released from this hell hole."

"That's what I'm hoping…or….maybe he'll grow a new head and we're screwed, that's another possibility." Sam gave his brother a little smile, he knew this was an alternate reality and anything could happen, including Jason growing his head back.

"Well it's worth a try, seeing that right now we don't have any other option."

**Later**

They had been searching for about two hours when they saw Wilkins and some of the other counselors heading toward them. They had finished searching the other side of the lake and had followed them over.

"Find anything?" Wilkins asked.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other wondering if they should mention the pool of blood to him, then decided against it, what good would it do.

"Nothing. You?" Dean answered.

"Nothing." Wilkins looked back toward the lake. "We're thinking she might have got a cramp and drowned. We looked all over the place and it's the best we could come up with."

"Are you going to call the cops?" Dean and Sam both knew since it was early in the movie the cops wouldn't do anything except maybe get themselves killed.

"If she doesn't turn up within the next hour I guess we'll have to. Let's get back to camp and regroup."

They walked back to the lake and got into their rowboats and heading back toward the other side. No one saw the man with the hockey mask who stood watching them from the other side of the lake, waiting for them to return.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter six

Once they reached the other side of the lake they searched for the girl one last time before Wilkins gave up and called the cops from the two way radio in his cabin, there was no service for cell phones, and no land lines that far out into the woods. The cops arrived a half hour later and they too searched for the girl but also had no luck. They explained to Wilkins that they couldn't do a water search unless there was proof the girl had gone into the water, it was way too expensive to call in a water rescue or recovery team. The cops left and the camp got back to semi normal, after all it was just a movie and soon everyone seemed to have forgotten the missing girl and went back to the usual business of Wilkins dishing out chores for everyone.

"You." He pointed at Sam. "You still need to gather firewood and you…" He turned toward Dean. "You need to clean out the stables." He then turned to the rest of the counselors and began giving each one chores that needed to be done.

"Think we should try to leave again?" Dean asked Sam as they walked away from the meeting.

"Why bother, we'll probably just end up back here again anyway."

"Well then how 'bout trading chores?"

"No thanks."

"Come on Sam, you like horses, I don't."

"I like riding them, not cleaning up after them."

"Same thing."

"Oh believe me there's a difference." Sam smiled at his brother. "Dean let's just get this over with, I don't like us being separated any longer then we have to."

"Jason can't hurt us Sam; we're not in the script."

"That's what you keep telling me, but if we're not in the scrip then how come these people can interact with us?"

"I have no idea." Dean answered truthfully, now he too was beginning to worry, maybe Jason really could hurt them. "Just be careful out there."

"You too."

The brothers gave each other a brief nod before they went their separate ways, each one nervous about splitting up but knowing the sooner they got their work done the sooner they'd get back together.

Dean went to the stables and began raking them clean then fed the horses. He had seen a lot of Friday the 13th movies and knew that some of the killings had taken place in a barn so he kept his eyes open for any unusual noises just in case Jason showed up.

Sam walked into the woods pushing a wheelbarrow, he too kept his ears and eyes open. Dean kept telling him this all wasn't real, that Jason couldn't hurt them, but he wasn't so sure, it seemed real enough to him and he was beginning to get a bad feeling about all of this.

**Later**

Janet smiled as she grabbed Gary's hand and led him out of the cabin they were cleaning. As they walked by one of the beds she reached down and grabbed a blanket. After first making sure Wilkins wasn't looking their way they ran off into the woods. They walked about five minutes till they ran into a small clearing of soft grass down by the lake and threw the blanket down. They were already starting to undress before it hit the ground.

"Hurry!" Janet called to her boyfriend as she ran toward the lake tossing off the last of her clothing.

"Hold on! Hold on! Wait for me!" Gary shouted as he fell to the ground his feet tangled up in his half removed pants.

Janet laughed as she began to swim out into the lake.

"Come on…..hurry up!"

Gary swore as he tripped and fell to the ground, he finally decided to remove his shoes instead of trying to pull his pants over them. He had just gotten one leg free when a noise behind him caused him to turn and look around.

"Janet?" He asked, but even as he asked he knew it couldn't be her because she was still out in the lake. "Okay who's out there?" He hoped it was just one of the counselors trying to be funny and not Wilkins. He knew if it was him he was going to be pissed at them for leaving camp without his permission. He might even fire them. He then heard a twig break as if someone had stepped on it. "This isn't funny guys! I can hear you!" Now he was starting to get mad. "If that's you Dave I'm going to kick your ass!" Gary put his pants back on then zipped them up. He then started walking back to the woods, it would be the last thing he ever did. Two razor sharp blades from a long hedge trimmer pierced both his eyes and he fell to the ground in shock, an agonizing scream trapped in his throat. Once Gary was on the ground Jason pushed the blades deeper into Gary's eye sockets until the blades came out the back of his skull pinning him to the ground.

"Gary….Gary what's taking you so long? Hurry up it's cold in here!" Janet shouted from the water unaware that her boyfriend's blood had now turned their lovemaking blanket red with his blood.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter seven

Janet swam toward the shore wondering why Gary hadn't joined her yet.

"Gary what's taking you so long? You know we can't poke around, if Wilkins finds out we took off without permission he's going to fire us."

Janet could see Gary lying on his side on the blanket completely ignoring her.

"Damn it Gary!" She was beginning to get pissed off as she stepped out of the lake. Gary was lying on the blanket with his clothes still on not making any attempt to strip and get in the lake. Janet started picking up her clothes and putting them on over her wet body, by now she was fuming. She had risked being fired by coming out here and for what….apparently nothing. "I'm out of here!" She shouted over to Gary. "And don't think you're going to sneak into my cabin tonight, because you're not!" She started walking back to the campsite but stopped to look back at her boyfriend who still hadn't moved. What the hell is he doing she wondered? He could be a jerk sometimes but he never passed up sex.

"Gary?" She walked slowly toward him. He was still lying on his side facing away from her. As she got closer she saw the blood soaked blanket. "Gary!" She screamed as she ran to him. How had he hurt himself? She noticed the blood was mostly concentrated around his head. Had he had a stroke she wondered? Could he lose that much blood from a stroke or a nosebleed? "Gary?" She fell down onto the blanket and knelt by his side. She touched his shoulder then turned him gently toward her. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in horror as she looked into his bloody eyeless sockets.

"Oh…..my…..God!" She screamed as she stood up and began backing away, her only thought was to get as far away from there as possible. She continued screaming as she ran toward the woods and the path that led back to the camp. Just as her foot stepped on the path a large form appeared in front of her. Terrified she looked up into the white hockey mask and into eyes that showed no mercy. She stood frozen in front of him like a deer in the headlights, too terrified to move. Jason raised the clippers to her neck and with one swift movement clipped her head off.

**Back at camp**

Dean had heard the screams and ran out of the barn only to see that the other counselors had heard the scream also and now stood looking toward the deep woods. His first thought….where was Sam? He looked around the campgrounds and the only thing he saw was Sam's half filled wheel barrow. Where the hell was he? Dean's heart began to pound in his chest. He was pretty sure that Jason couldn't hurt them so he wasn't too worried about Sam being injured but he was worried about where he had gone. Had he somehow got zapped back to their own reality? Or maybe into another one?

"Sam!" Dean shouted out into the dark woods. "Sammy!"

And then he knew. Sam probably had heard the screams and ran off to help who ever it was that was in trouble.

"Damn it Sammy."

Hadn't his brother learned anything over the years? Every time they separated bad things happened. Dean searched the ground for any sign of tracks and sure enough he found the markings of Sam's boots leading down a narrow path. He swore to himself as he followed them deep into the woods wondering what he would run into.

Sam ran toward the sounds of the screams. He knew Dean would be pissed, these people weren't real and there was no way to help them, but he had acted on instinct, he couldn't just ignore the screams of someone in trouble. He finally emerged into a small clearing and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two bodies. He started walking toward them when a noise on his left caused him to stop. He cursed himself realizing he should have been more alert. He started to turn toward the sound but a hard blow to the side of his head rendered him unconscious.

**A short time later**

Sam moaned as he started to come around. He slowly sat up only to find his clothes were now saturated with blood.

"What the…." He said as he looked down at his bloody hands.

He tried to think but a blinding headache made it almost impossible. He then saw a pair of clippers lying next to him and picked them up. As he held them the memory of seeing the bodies came back to him. He could tell that the girl was obviously dead, but he couldn't tell if the boy was. He stumbled over to him and looked down into the eyeless face. It was then Dean walked out of the woods.

"Sammy….."

He heard his brother call his name and turned around.

"I….I found them like this….I guess Jason got to them." He said when he saw the look on Dean's face.

Dean winced as he looked at the bloody bodies, it was then he saw that Sam too was soaked in blood.

"You hurt?" He took a step toward him.

"No….I think it's their blood."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know….Something hit me and must have knocked me out."

"We got to get you out of here."

But it was too late. The deep woods parted at several places and Wilkins and the other counselors walked out of the woods, they had seen Dean take off and had followed him.

"What the hell did you do?" Wilkins asked Sam as he took in the horrifying scene.

At first Sam didn't know who he was talking to but then looked down as his bloody clothes and realized what it must look like.

"Hey wait a minute." Sam dropped the clippers. "I didn't do this…I….."

"Get him!" Wilkins ordered the counselors who slowly surrounded Sam.

"He didn't do this!" Dean shouted as he tried to step in front of his brother but was roughly thrown aside. "You got the wrong guy!" Dean protested.

"We caught him with the weapon, and look at his clothes, they're covered in blood!" Wilkins looked at Sam. "Did you hurt Sandy too?"

"No!...I…." Sam looked over at Dean wondering if they should try to make a break for it or just play along with it, after all if they ran they probably would just end up right back at camp like last time.

Dean knew Sam was watching him to see what he wanted him to do. He himself had no idea, running wouldn't get them anywhere, neither would staying but….

The decision was made for them when Ted, one of the counselors who was standing behind Sam, took the back of the shovel he was carrying and hit Sam in the back of the head. He fell to his knees then silently collapsed to the ground unconscious.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. KKBELVIS – Thanks for the nice review, you have disabled the private message thingie so I wasn't able to thank you personally. Just wanted you to know I appreciate your kind words.

Crystal Lake

Chapter eight

When Sam woke up the first thing he saw were bars in front of him. He soon realized he was in a caged cell in the supply cabin. It was the only cabin with a cell which was used to lock up supplies so that once the kids came to camp they wouldn't be able to steal any of them. He stood up a little too quick and shut his eyes when his head exploded with pain.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean who had been sitting on a chair outside the cage asked as he stood up and walked over to the bars.

Sam was glad to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm fine….but I'm getting a little tired of having my bell run." Sam said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to stop his head from pounding. "What's going on?"

"They think you killed those two kids and probably are responsible for that other girl that went missing."

"I thought you said these people can't hurt us." Sam gingerly touched the bump on his head.

"Guess I was wrong." Dean gave his brother a small apologetic smile. "Sorry."

When Sam felt for his gun to make sure it was still hidden under his jacket, Dean shook his head.

"They found it."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. … When we got back to camp we found out that all the cars had their tires slit, plus the two way radio was smashed and since we can't get a signal on our cell phones and there is no land line out here we're basically on our own."

Just then a big clap of thunder shook the cabin.

"Oh that's just great." Sam shook his head, what else could go wrong he wondered?

"Just like in a horror movie, there's always a bad storm right before the killer strikes."

"So I guess this is where Jason comes in and slaughters everybody."

"Probably."

"Well then get me out of here." Sam knew Dean should be able to pick the lock in seconds.

"There are too many counselors out there Sam. If I let you out, they'll just grab you and put you back in." Dean knew they had hurt Sam once and he wasn't going to give them a second chance. Of course they could always fight them, but there were too many of them, and fighting them wouldn't solve anything.

"You're not just going to leave me in here are you?"

"Sam, Wilkins and the rest of these people think you killed two and possibly three people. They're not going to be happy if they see you out walking around."

"I'll take my chances." Sam was starting to get nervous; he knew where Dean was going with this and he didn't like it. "Dean I'm not staying locked up."

"Right now I think this is about the safest place for you."

"It's safe for me but what about you?"

"I'm not the one who killed three people Sam."

"Well I'm not either!"

"But they don't know that…. Sam everyone is on edge right now, especially Wilkins. There is no way out of here with the tires slashed, and they're just looking for someone to take it out on, and right now that someone is you."

"So you expect me to chill out in here while you're out there watching people get slaughtered?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Damn it Dean open this door!" Sam was getting pissed off and he grabbed the bars and shook them.

"Sorry Sam, but you're better off waiting this out. Now that we know these people can hurt us I'm not taking the chance of one of them going off on you."

Just then the door to the cabin opened and Wilkins and four other men walked in. Wilkins glanced at Dean but then walked up to the bars.

"So who is your partner and why did you have a gun?"

"Partner?"

"While you were out slaughtering my counselors your partner was back here at camp vandalizing our cars and equipment. Why?"

"I didn't slaughter anyone, and if I was you I'd get out of camp tonight, leave everything and just get the hell out of here before it gets dark…. You have no idea what's out there."

"Well then why don't you tell me what it is that's out there?"

"Some guy who is going to come into camp and kill all of you."

Wilkins looked over at Dean. He knew Dean and this man were friends, but he also knew Dean wasn't the one who had sliced the tires because he had followed him out of camp and everything was fine when they had left.

"What's he talking about?" He asked Dean.

"I….uh….I don't know." Dean knew the only way to avoid being locked up with Sam was to play dumb and act like he had no idea what was going on.

Wilkins looked back at Sam.

"Who is your partner, and why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a partner and I didn't kill those people, I found them like that." Sam couldn't believe he was trying to reason with people who really didn't exist except in the mind of a writer.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Then why did you have a gun?"

"For protection."

"Against what?"

Before Sam could answer, Ted, the counselor who had hit Sam, stepped forward.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, let's pull him out of that cage and beat the truth out of him!"

Dean shifted uneasily on his feet; if anyone made a move toward his brother they would regret it.

"I'm telling you the truth, I heard a scream and I went to see if someone needed help."

"We saw you holding the murder weapon; we saw your bloody clothing." Wilkins explained.

Ted glared at Sam.

"Clothes that got bloody when you butchered Janet and Gary. … I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to them." Ted grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Back off Ted….We'll let the cops take care of him." Wilkins put his hand on Ted's shoulder. "As long as I'm in charge no on touches him… Tomorrow we'll all hike out of here and into town. We'll let the sheriff deal with him."

"There won't be a tomorrow." Sam warned them. "He's coming tonight and he's going to kill all of you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter nine

"I don't know what's going on here but if anyone else dies tonight I'm not going to be responsible for what happens to you." Wilkins told Sam before he and the other counselors left, except for Ted who walked over to the bars.

"I'll be back for you later." He said before following the others.

"So what do you say now?" Sam asked his brother. "We know damn well Jason's coming tonight and he's going to start slaughtering these people. You keep me locked up and I'm as good as dead."

Dean knew Sam was right, if people started dying Ted more than likely would find a way to get Sam's gun and come back and finish him off. Dean also realized there was no place for them to go, no matter how hard they tried to leave the camp they'd always end up right back where they started from. Letting Sam go, or keeping him here really didn't matter, he was in danger no matter what they did.

"Okay, but I'm not letting you out till it's dark. They have your gun and I'm sure they won't think twice about using it.

**Sundown**

Wilkins walked around the camp making sure all the counselors were safely locked up in their cabins. He then made sure Sam was secure and wouldn't be going anywhere. Dean stayed in his cabin until he was sure Wilkins was through with his security check. He then waited till he heard Wilkins lock himself in then he quietly snuck back to the supply cabin and to his brother.

**Cabin D**

Sue sat in front of a small mirror putting on her face cream for the night. She and her cabin mate Louise were scared to death, but both tried to hide their fear from the other, each knowing if they lost it so would the other one. Sue looked in the mirror at Louise who was sitting on the bed behind her.

"The cabins locked down, the windows are even bolted shut from the inside and there is no way anyone is getting in here." She tried to reassure her frightened friend, and also reassure herself at the same time. "And tomorrow we'll walk out of here with the others."

"You saw what happened to Gary and Janet. It would take an insane person to do that much damage."

"Or someone on drugs. … Maybe that guy who they got locked up is high on something and just flipped out."

"But you heard Wilkins; he said that Sam guy must have a partner somewhere, someone who slipped back into camp while we were all out looking for Gary and Janet. Where is he? Did he leave or is he still in camp somewhere?"

"I don't know, but as long as we stay in here and don't open that door until morning we'll be fine."

"I still don't like it. We need to get out of here."

"We will, as soon as it gets light out." When the girl still didn't seem convinced she added. "Louise you know we can't be wandering through the woods at night, we'd get lost. Wilkins said we're out of here at first light so all we got to do is stay put and try to stay calm." Sue walked over and sat next to her cabin mate. "We need to try and get some rest. It's going to be a long walk back to civilization in the morning."

Louise wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat shivering on the bed. At least she wasn't alone, she had Sue with her and together they were going to get through this.

"You look cold." Sue said sympathetically. "Let me get you an extra blanket."

Sue got up and walked to the small closet on the far side of the room. She hoped Louise would calm down a little, she didn't feel like sitting up all night babysitting her. As soon as she opened the closet door a large hand grabbed her by her throat cutting off any scream from leaving her mouth. Jason picked her up by her neck and carried her across the room to her roommate who sat on the bed cowering in fear, her mouth open trying to scream but unable to. He reached down and grabbed her also by her neck pulling her out of the bed before she could utter a sound. He lifted both girls high in the air, their feet kicking at nothing but air. He then began slamming their heads together till their faces were nothing but a bloody mess. He gave them one last slam fusing them together by the bone, blood, and tissue that their unrecognizable faces had now become. Once they stopped moving he dropped them to the floor then stood over them for a few minutes as if surveying the damage he had done. Once satisfied that they were dead he unbolted their door and stepped out into the night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter ten

**The Supply Cabin**

As quietly as he could Dean opened the door to the supply cabin and slipped inside.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Sam said as he walked over to the bars in the cage.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean said as looked around the cabin till he finally found a strip of steel that could be used as a lock pick.

"Anything happening out there?"

"Not yet. Maybe we were wrong, maybe tonight isn't the night." Dean said as he worked at the lock.

"Well, in most of the movies I saw he always did most of his killing on a stormy night."

"So you were paying attention at the movies." Dean glanced at Sam and smiled.

"Well you drug me to enough of them."

"I did didn't I?" Dean said proudly. "Remember the last one the guy looked just like you."

"Yeah and he died in it didn't he?"

"Well…..It was only a movie Sam…..Besides they didn't show him dying so maybe he didn't. Maybe there will be a sequel."

"Yeah maybe they're going to keep him alive long enough to make a sequel then kill him off in the first few minutes." Sam looked down at the lock Dean was trying to pick. "What's taking you so long; usually you have a lock open in seconds?"

"Well this lock is different…Remember this lock isn't even real."

"Oh that's just great!" Sam was getting nervous, he wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch I'm getting it."

**Cabin B**

John smiled at Carrie as he sat on the edge of her bed watching her comb her hair in the mirror while her roommate, Joan, sat in a chair trying to ignore them as she read a book.

"Wilkins is going to kill you if he knows you're in our cabins." Carrie told her boyfriend trying to sound worried but in truth she was glad he was there, after what happened she was glad she had a man in her cabin.

"There's no way he's going to find out unless someone rats us out." He said as he looked over at Joan.

"Oh believe me John I'd love nothing better than to get you in trouble, but…." She glanced over at Carrie. "I don't want Carrie to get in trouble. We've been roommates for the last two years and I don't want to have to deal with breaking in someone new."

"You love me and you know it." He smiled. "Hey…maybe we could make it a threesome tonight." He said hopefully.

"In your dreams buddy." Joan tried to hide her smile, in truth she had always been jealous of Carrie and would love to have some alone time with John. She'd show him she was just as good in bed as Carrie was, but she knew she'd never get the chance. Carrie had her claws in him and wasn't about to let go.

Carrie walked away from the mirror and sat next to John on the bed.

"Who do you think killed Gary and Janet? Do you think it was that guy in the supply cabin?"

"I have no idea." He thought for a few seconds. "Maybe it was Janet's ex boyfriend. I heard he had threatened her when she broke up with him."

"You mean Tim? He's harmless…..he's scared of his own shadow and he wasn't about to try and take on Gary. Gary would have creamed him."

"Well maybe whoever it is had a grudge against Gary or maybe even Janet….who knows….." John said as he pulled Carrie closer and put his hand on her thigh then gave Joan a little wink.

"That's my cue I guess." Joan got out of her chair and moved into a small room off of the bedroom that served as a kitchen area.

Joan listened as her roommate and John started giggling and then as their giggles turned into moans.

"I can hear you!" She shouted out to them then laughed to herself, nothing like dampening the mood.

"Well then don't listen!" John shouted back to her.

Joan then heard a knock at the front door.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

No one answered.

Carrie was starting to get pissed with the interruptions, first Joan, now probably Wilkins checking up on them.

When the knocking continued Carrie pushed John off the bed and grabbed her bathrobe. Wilkins had said he'd come around and make sure everyone was okay but why did it have to be right now she wondered. John slid underneath the bed hoping Wilkins wasn't going to take a body count. If he did he'd find out John was missing from his cabin and would throw a fit. John knew if Wilkins caught him in one of the girl's cabin both he and Carrie would be fired as counselors. Wilkins had strict laws about the opposite sex sleeping in the same cabins.

"Get rid of him." John whispered as Carrie walked to the door.

Joan came out of the back room.

"Don't open it till you find out for sure it's Wilkins." She said, but it was too late. Carrie had already opened the door and before she could shut it a machete shot out of the crack in the door and sliced her exposed arm off at the elbow.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter eleven

In shock, Carrie looked down at her severed arm in disbelief. It had happened so fast that the pain hadn't even hit her yet. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could Jason stepped into the room and finished her off by thrusting the machete through her throat. She crumbled to the floor gasping for air and died within seconds.

"Oh my God!" Joan screamed as she ran back into the back room and started to open one of the windows. Jason was on her in a second and grabbed her by her hair. He then began smashing her face against the inside wall till her face wasn't recognizable as human. He dropped her to the floor and stepped down on her neck snapping it with a sickening sound.

John stayed where he was staring at the lifeless body of his girlfriend which he could see from under the bed. He felt a warm substance on his jeans and realized he had wet himself. Tears welled up in his eyes, but it was more from fright then from seeing his dead girlfriend's body. He hoped if he stayed perfectly still whoever was in the room wouldn't know he was there and would leave. He had seen the person's legs from his hiding spot and watched as he chased Joan into the back room. For a second John thought about bolting from the room but he was frozen by fear and knew he wasn't going anywhere. He watched in horror as the man walked back into the room and stood next to the bed. He shut his eyes praying the man would leave. Before he could open them the machete sliced downward through the mattress and right through John's back pinning him to the floor and severing his spinal column..

**The Supply Cabin**

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked as he stopped working on the lock and stood upright.

"Yeah, it sounded like a scream."

"I better go see what's happening." Dean told Sam as he laid the sliver of steel down on the ground.

"No!" Sam didn't like the idea of Dean running off while he was still locked up. "You told me all this wasn't real. You can't save someone who doesn't really exist…Just get me the hell out of here and we'll deal with whatever's out there together."

"Like I said Sam you're probably safer in here then out there. The whole camp thinks you killed those people…..I thought they couldn't hurt us but obviously I was wrong, that Ted dude knocked you clean out. Did you see the look in his eyes? If he sees you out there he's liable to try and finish the job." Dean turned toward the door.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed the bars and shook them.

"Sorry Sam." Dean hesitated for a second but decided he was right on this and continued toward the door. He figured his brother was safer where he was.

"Damn it Dean!"

**Outside**

Dean ran around to the cabins trying to figure out where the screams had come from. He watched as other counselors opened their bolted windows and looked out wondering the same thing.

"What the hell's going on?" Wilkins stormed out of his cabin then noticed Dean and walked over to him. "What are you doing out of your cabin? I told everyone to stay inside."

"Same thing you are…I heard the screams and came out to see what was going on."

Wilkins looked at the cabins.

"If this is some kind of joke!" Wilkins shouted toward the cabins, he was angry, if someone was just clowning around he'd make sure they'd never work as a counselor again. "You….come with me." He ordered Dean who usually didn't take orders from anyone but this time he figured he'd play along, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

**Supply Cabin**

Sam took off his belt then knelt on the floor and used it to try and snag the sliver of steel that Dean had been using as a lock pick.

"Damn it!" He swore as each try seemed to push the pick further away rather then bring it within reach.

**Outside**

Wilkins and Dean walked from cabin to cabin knocking on each door making sure everyone inside was okay. Finally they arrived at Sue and Louise's cabin.

"Sue….Louise….open up its Wilkins!" Wilkins said as he pounded on the door. He began pounding louder when they didn't answer him. "Come on open up!"

When they still didn't answer Dean pushed Wilkins aside and kicked the door open. Both men stopped in their tracks when they saw the bloody bodies lying right inside the doorway. Dean stood his ground, in his days of hunting he had seen worse, but Wilkins recoiled in horror at the sight of the two mangled bodies.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter twelve

"Oh my God!" Horrified, Wilkins turned away from the bloody mess.

"We have to see if anyone else is hurt." Dean searched the cabin and when he didn't find any more bodies he ran to the next cabin with Wilkins close behind. The occupants of the next cabin were fine so they continued on.

They soon discovered the other three bodies in the blood saturated Cabin B.

"Who could have done this?" Wilkins asked as he swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "Who would have killed someone so savagely?"

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He knew who the killer was….Jason….but he also knew he couldn't be killed, at least in all the movies he had seen he couldn't be killed so telling them who he was or trying to explain who he was wouldn't help anyone.

"Some madman." Was all he said.

Wilkins blew his whistle three times, a signal for everyone to come out of their individual cabins and to meet at the large main cabin.

Once everyone was assembled Wilkins bolted the doors.

"There have been five more deaths." He told them, then waited for their reaction to die down.

"Who?" Someone finally asked.

Wilkins hesitated for a few seconds. Most of the bodies had been horribly disfigured and he could only guess who they were by the cabins the bodies were found in.

"We think its Sue and Joan, and Carrie and Louise, we also found John Monroe in one of the cabins."

"What do you mean you think it's them? Can't you tell?"

"The bodies…..weren't in the best shape." Dean answered.

"Who would do something like that?"

"Right now we have no idea." Wilkins answered truthfully.

"What about Sam? Did anyone check to see if he's still locked up?" One of the counselors asked.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't released Sam and that he was safely behind bars.

"He's still locked up." He told truthfully.

"How do you know?"

"I was just with him."

"But you're a friend of his…." Ted looked around at the others. "He could be lying to protect him."

"Sam did not kill those people." Dean said staring at Ted.

"How do you know he didn't?"

"I know Sam, and he doesn't hurt people, he helps them."

Wilkins suddenly looked over at Dean suspiciously.

"You were out of your cabin after I ordered everyone to stay inside. Why?"

"I went to make sure Sam was okay then I heard the scream and came out to see if someone needed help."

Ted stepped toward Dean.

"You didn't want to make sure he was okay….you were going to release him weren't you?" Ted's words began to stir up the other counselors who talked amongst themselves as they looked at Dean.

"There's a killer out there but it's not Sam." Dean told them.

Ted had hurt Sam once and Dean could tell he was just itching to hurt him again.

"Then who?" Ted turned to the other counselors. "We saw Sam covered in blood…..Janet and Gary's blood. I say we drag him out of his cell and beat the truth out of him…If he has a partner we'll find out."

"No one touches him." Dean said when he saw that most of the counselors seemed to be going along with Ted's idea.

"And why not? Maybe it's because you're his partner?"

"Listen buddy… Sam didn't kill anyone, and neither did I. There's some psycho running around out there, and trying to beat the truth out of Sam isn't going to solve anything, he's innocent."

Wilkins stepped forward.

"Dean was with us when we found Sam…He isn't the one who cut the tires; someone else was back here at camp doing that while we were all out in the woods."

Dean nodded a quick thank you to Wilkins. He was surprised to find Wilkins sticking up for him, but he was willing to take a little help from anyone he could.

"Well then what do we do?" One on the counselors asked. "How do we get out of here alive?"

Dean had no answers. He knew this whole scene wasn't even real. These people were all just characters in a movie and more than likely the script called for all of them or most of them to die. It would be foolish to even attempt to save them, but the bad thing was they looked and acted like real people and trying to stop himself from wanting to save them was hard to do.

Dean looked over at Wilkins; after all he was the head counselor. He'd have to leave it up to him to decide what to do.

"The plan is still the same. We leave here as a group at first light."

The talk amongst the counselors was suddenly stopped when one of them who had been looking out through a crack in the boards of the cabin stepped backward with a look of fear on his face.

"There's somebody out there."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter thirteen

The counselors, including Dean, ran over to the side of the cabin and looked out through the small cracks in the wood. At first they couldn't see anything but when a flash of lightening lit the area they could see a tall form standing near the edge of the woods.

"Oh my God!" One of the female counselors screamed. "He's out there waiting for us!... He's going to kill all of us!"

"Everybody stay calm." Wilkins turned away from the window. "He's not going to attack us when we're all together."

"How do you know that?" Someone asked.

"Because so far he's picked off small groups of people, people who weren't expecting him…..We know he's out there, and we know what he's capable of."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of how the hell are we going to get out of here."

"I have this." Ted pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing with that?" Wilkins asked as he took a step backward. "All weapons are supposed to be kept under lock and key."

"Just be glad he has one." Another counselor spoke up.

Dean continued looking out the window waiting for another flash of lightening so he could see if Jason had moved or was still in the same spot. His hand slipped inside his jacket and felt the gun he had hidden there. He knew it wouldn't do much good against Jason; he had seen the movies and knew he couldn't be killed, but it still made him feel better knowing he had a weapon. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when another bolt of lightening lit up the sky and revealed Jason in the same spot, he hadn't moved. Luckily Jason was on the far side of the camp away from the supply cabin, for now Sam was safe, and really that's all that mattered to him.

"You'll be okay as long as you stay together." Dean hoped that was true, at least in the movies Jason rarely attacked more than a few people at a time.

When another flash of lightening lit up the sky Dean sucked in his breath, Jason was gone, but where? Was he heading over to the supply cabin…to Sam? Sam and he had thought that Jason couldn't hurt them, since he wasn't even real, but that theory went out the door when Ted had knocked Sam unconscious. So apparently they were just as vulnerable to Jason's attack as the characters in the movie were. It made sense….if the counselors could hurt them then more than likely Jason could too. So maybe, just maybe, if Jason could hurt _them_ then they could hurt him, at least he hoped that was true.

Dean headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wilkins asked as he stepped in front of Dean.

"My brother's out there."

"Your brother?"

"Sam."

"Sam's your brother?" Wilkins looked suspiciously at Dean; if he was Sam's brother then maybe it was he who was helping Sam.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go out there."

"There's no way you're stopping me so step aside." Dean meant every word. No one was going to stop him from making sure Sam was safe.

"I can stop him." Ted said as he pointed his gun at Dean.

"You better be a damn good shot buddy…." Dean told him. "…because if you miss I'm going to ram that gun down your throat." He was getting to Sam no matter what this guy did, the only way he wouldn't be was if he was dead.

"Ted put the gun away." Wilkins knew the bullet could ricochet and possibly hit someone else in the room, plus he wasn't even sure if Dean and Sam were guilty, actually right now he didn't know what to believe.

"He's Sam's brother! Sam killed Janet and Gary who's to say his brother wasn't in on it?"

"He was back at camp when we heard the screams, he ran to the site just like the rest of us, and he couldn't have ransacked the camp because he was with us."

"What about the others that were killed? You said yourself he was out of his cabin when the others were killed."

"He was checking on his brother."

"And you believe him?"

"I don't know what I believe, all I know is that there's someone out there murdering my counselors."

"Yeah and that person's Sam." Ted held up his gun. "I'll go check on him, make sure he's safely tucked away."

"If anyone's checking on my brother it's going to be me."

Before anyone could argue Dean had unlocked the door and was stepping outside.

"Keep this door locked and no matter what happens don't open it till I get back, and if I don't make it back leave in the morning, but stick together."

He pulled the door shut to the sounds of Ted protesting.

Once outside Dean instinctively pulled out his gun, even though it might not do any good, he felt naked without it.

He quickly headed over to the supply cabin.

"Sam!" He called out to his brother as he opened the door…..but Sam was no longer in the cage. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Where was his brother?

"Sam!...Sammy!" He called out into the darkness of the storm. He had no idea where his brother had gone but he hoped he could hear him. "Sammy he's out there! Be careful!"

The words were just out of his mouth when he saw the familiar shape of his brother walking toward him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief…. Sam was okay. He never saw the shape that came up behind him.

"Dean look out!" Sam tried to warn him. ….but it was too late. Jason thrust the machete through Dean's back and out the front. "Nooooooooo!" Sam screamed as he ran toward his brother.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter fourteen

Dean reached down to touch the blade which was now protruding from his stomach. He clenched his teeth waiting for the agonizing pain he knew was about to come. It was funny he thought, it was just like he had heard, for the first few seconds after a traumatic injury you felt nothing, but he knew his painless state wouldn't last for long.

"Dean!" Sam screamed his brother's name as he ran toward him.

Dean looked up as his brother got closer. He thought it was ironic that he was about to die in his brother's arms just like Sam had died in his a few years ago. He knew Jason was still standing behind him and he had to try and warn Sam off, he knew there was nothing his brother could do for him.

"Sammy stay back!" He shouted to him, there was no reason they both had to die.

Sam ran to his brother ignoring his pleas, his only concern was getting to Dean even if he died doing it. He blinked back tears as he stood in front of Dean not even caring that Jason was right behind him and could lash out at him at any moment. He watched in horror as Jason pulled the machete out of Dean's back. Sam reached out to cradle his brother expecting him to collapse….but he never fell. Sam looked down and noticed there was no blood on his brother's shirt and no sign of a wound.

His mouth fell slightly open and he looked at Dean confused. He had seen the machete go through his brother yet here he stood uninjured.

Dean ran his hand across his stomach expecting it to be soaked in blood, but it wasn't. He too didn't understand it; he had seen the machete come out his stomach, a wound which should have been fatal.

He looked up at Sam just in time to see the machete slice through the air and across Sam's neck. He sucked in his breath in both horror and shock but then let it out when he realized Sam was uninjured.

They both turned to look at Jason who stood staring at them. Jason then turned his head slightly to the side as if trying to figure out why they didn't die like his other victims had. Finally he turned and walked off into the darkness.

"He can't hurt us." Dean said as he turned back to Sam.

"But….that counselor knocked me out…..How come he could do that and Jason couldn't?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense."

"So what's going on?...I heard screams, what happened?"

"A bunch of counselors were killed."

"Yeah well we expected that….it's in the script. Where is everybody?"

"They're all over at the cabin where they hold their meetings. They're going to wait till morning then try to head for town." Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "It's funny how it all seems so real, but in truth these people don't even exist."

"I know what you mean. You want to do anything you can to help them but it's really not going to make any difference…..The movie will play out the way it was written."

Dean looked in the direction that Jason had gone.

"What I don't understand is why that counselor Ted could knock you out but Jason couldn't…It doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand it either, but I was knocked out twice….The first time was back when Gary and Janet were murdered, right before you guys showed up, and then again after you showed up. We know who knocked me out the second time, but who knocked me out the first?"

"I have no idea. The counselors were scattered throughout the woods looking for whoever screamed, anyone of them could have snuck up behind you."

"Maybe the counselors can hurt us but Jason can't. But how could that be, it just doesn't make sense?"

"Or maybe just one counselor can….Ted."

"But why?"

"I'm going to find out." Dean looked back over at the cabin where the others were. "You better stay out here." Now that he knew Jason couldn't hurt them Dean felt Sam would be safer away from the other counselors at least until he figured out what was going on.

"I'm coming with you, if something weird is going on you might need me to back you up."

"You stay out here, if I need back up I'll let you know."

"Dean…." Sam started to protest.

"Sam…Ted's convinced you killed those other counselors, and he'd like nothing better than to take you out. It's better if I handle this, no need to add fuel to the flame by taking you in there."

Sam didn't like it but he knew Dean was right.

"Okay, but you be careful."

"I will….and you stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry about me….just yourself."

_Like that would ever happen _Dean thought to himself. He had worried about his baby brother all his life and he wasn't about to stop now.

Dean gave Sam a quick nod then headed back to the cabin, he slipped his gun in his jacket as he walked, not wanting to frighten the others anymore then they already were..

**Cabin**

Dean knocked on the door and once Wilkins was sure it was him the door opened and he was quickly pulled inside, the door then was once more latched.

"How was Sam?"

"He's fine."

"Still in the supply cabin?"

"Yeah." Dean saw no reason to tell them the truth. He looked over at Ted. "I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead." Ted walked over and stood in front of Dean.

"Alone."

"Why?" Wilkins asked.

"Because this is between the two of us."

"You can talk back there." Wilkins nodded toward a small adjoining room.

After they walked into the room Dean closed the door behind them. Ted immediately spun around and faced him.

"What do you want?" Ted asked.

"What do _**you**_ want?" Dean repeated the question back at him.

Ted didn't answer, only glared back at Dean.

"Why are you so interested in my brother? Why are you trying to turn everyone against him? I think you know it's not him killing these people."

"I know… it's Jason."

Dean tried to hide the surprise from his face, so Ted already knew about Jason.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dean asked again.

"I was sent here just like you two were… but I was sent here to kill Sam Winchester."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter fifteen

"Kill Sam? Why?"

"The angels want him dead."

"You were sent by an angel? Who?"

"The same one who sent you two here. They couldn't kill Sam in real time because Lucifer would only bring him back, but here, here in this alternate reality Sam can die."

"You're not touching my brother." Dean took a step towards Ted.

"Your brother has to die; he has to die before he says yes to Lucifer."

"He's not going to say yes."

"He will, and you can't stop him….But I can. If I kill him here in this reality he will die and Lucifer will not be able to bring him back. You know as well as I do it's the right thing to do. If Lucifer claims your brother's body as his own the world as we know it will end. ….Don't worry, I'll do it fast, your brother won't suffer."

Dean could tell that Ted believed everything he said. He also knew if Sam heard his reasoning he wouldn't put up a fight, he'd let Ted end his life thinking he was saving humanity. Dean swallowed hard, he wasn't going to lose his brother again, he couldn't, he'd die before he'd let that happen. The only thing he could do right now was to play along with Ted until another option came up. Ted still had a gun in his hand and Dean was sure he wouldn't hesitate to use it. Dean had no idea if this man was a hunter or just some average Joe off the street that the angels enlisted to do their dirty work. If he was a hunter, Dean knew he'd be dead before he'd have the time to draw his own weapon, but somehow he had to make Ted think he was on his side.

"You sure you'll do it fast, I wouldn't want him to suffer?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he could see the man relax a little. The bluff was working, now if he could just get Ted to lower his guard a little more…..

"I'll take him out with a head shot, he won't feel a thing."

"I hate to do it …but I know it has to be done. Like you said, it's the only way to save the world."

Ted gave a little smile.

"I can't believe you agreed with me so easily. I was told you were a bad ass and that I might have to take you out too."

"Sam and I were close once, not anymore. He started this whole mess, but we can end it here." Dean swallowed hard, he knew it wasn't Sam who started it; he was the one who broke the first seal, and Sam the last so in reality they were both guilty.

"It's the right thing to do ….you know that don't you?"

"Yeah." Dean hoped Ted would relax enough to put the gun away but it didn't look like that was going to happen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you get here? " Dean hoped Ted wouldn't ask him the same question because he had no idea how he and Sam had gotten there.

"The portal."

"Oh." Dean nodded like he understood. "Down by the entrance gate huh?" He asked fishing for an answer.

"No, actually it's out by the dock. You can see it shimmering if you know where to look…So there's a portal by the entrance gate also?"

"Yeah, there's one at the gate plus the one you came through."

Ted glanced down at the gun in his hand.

"Well let's get this over with so we can both go home."

They headed back into the main room and told Wilkins that they were going out looking for the murderer together. He didn't question them, he opened the door then latched it behind them once they left.

Ted walked a few feet behind Dean still holding the gun but now in a little more relaxed manner. Dean could only hope that Ted would soon trust him completely and lower his guard so he could take him out.

"So you're the one who knocked out Sam before we got to Gary and Janet's murder site?"

"Yeah, I was going to kill him then but I heard Wilkins and the others coming. I wiped Gary and Janet's blood on him so the others would think he killed them. I figured that way when I did kill him they wouldn't question it."

"Isn't there anything else we can do besides killing Sam?" Dean didn't want Ted to think he was willing to kill Sam so easily, or else he might get suspicious. What he wanted to do was gain Ted's trust so he could catch him off guard and hopefully get to his gun.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but we both know your brother has to die, it's the only sure way."

"I know, I was just hoping there was something else we could do."

Sam watched from behind one of the cabins. He could see Dean walking a few paces in front of Ted who was holding a gun. The whole scene struck Sam as odd. He knew his brother would never walk in front of someone holding a gun unless he had no choice, but yet Ted was waving the gun around as he talked to Dean in a non threatening manner. Something strange was going on but he wasn't sure what. He stayed out of sight and followed them hoping somehow he'd get a clue as to what was going on.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

Crystal Lake

Chapter sixteen

Dean and Ted walked to the supply cabin and Ted soon discovered that Sam was missing.

"Where would he go?" He asked Dean.

"Probably down to the dock, we agreed to meet up there if we ever got separated." The only thing Dean could think to do was to try to lure Ted down to where he said the portal to home was, hopefully Sam was watching and would follow.

**The Dock**

Once they got to the dock Dean looked around hoping to get a glimpse of the portal and hopefully of Sam. He soon spotted a barely visible shimmering light to the right of the dock near the woods.

Ted walked over to Dean and stood behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

"We got to make this look good. We got to draw your brother out." Ted told Dean. "Get down on your knees."

"What?" Dean didn't know what Ted was planning, but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"Down on your knees." Ted ordered Dean as he put pressure on his shoulder and pushed him down with one hand while putting the gun against his head with the other.

Dean had no choice, the gun was at his head and with any quick movement on his part it could go off.

"Sam! Sam I know you're out there! … Show yourself or your brother dies!" Ted shouted hoping Sam was within hearing distance.

Dean glanced toward the woods and could see Sam hiding behind a large tree, he gave his head a little shake warning Sam to stay where he was.

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest, what was going on? Was Ted bluffing or would he really kill his brother?

"Your brother dies on the count of three….one ….two….."

Sam couldn't take the chance that Ted was faking; he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Let my brother go." Sam said as he took a few steps toward Ted, he had no idea who Ted was or what he wanted but he couldn't take the chance that he would really hurt Dean. He knew Ted had knocked him out once, so he had no doubt that he could hurt them. "What do you want with us?" He asked.

"This is all about you Sam; your brother will be free to go."

Sam swallowed hard; this couldn't be another hunter out to get him could it?

"You have me….let my brother go."

"Just keep coming closer and keep your arms out by your side." Sam did as he was told. Once Sam was in range and there was no way Ted could miss him he put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're free to go. I'll wait till you're out of here so you don't have to watch."

Dean slowly got to his feet. There was no way he was walking away so Ted could slaughter his brother. He remembered when he found out Sam was working with Ruby he had told his brother that if he didn't know him he'd want to hunt him, so he understood Ted and why he thought he was doing the right thing. But Sam was his brother who had made a mistake, and there was no way he was going to let Ted kill him for it.

Sam's eyes met Dean's and Dean could see the confusion in them. He could tell that his brother had no idea what was going on.

"I said get out of here." Ted said to Dean when he didn't move.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth between Dean and Ted. "This isn't about the killings is it?"

"It's about you Sam, you and Lucifer."

Sam's body noticeably stiffened at the words.

"That was an accident. I didn't know he would be released." Sam tried to explain. "I thought I could stop it…..I thought….."

"But he was released and it's all your fault." Ted interrupted him. "Your brother and I were talking and he agrees with me…..you have to die…It's the only way.."

Dean could see the hurt in Sam's eyes. His brother couldn't really believe that he would really go along with Ted could he?

"He'll just bring me back." Sam said softly.

"I've heard that too, that we can't kill you because Lucifer would just bring you back. But he can't bring you back if he doesn't even know you're dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not in our world Sam or haven't you noticed. You die here no one will even know it….. You'll just be… gone."

"Is that true?" Sam asked his brother.

"Sam no….." Dean knew what his brother was thinking, that if Ted killed him Lucifer wouldn't be able to use him as a meatsuit. "We'll figure something out."

Ted glanced at Dean.

"I thought you were on my side. I thought you knew your brother had to die to end all this."

"It's true isn't it?" Sam asked. " If I die here I'm out of the equation…..Which means you're out of the equation too." Sam told Dean as he slowly walked toward Ted with his arms out at his side. "Go ahead do it….Do it!"

Ted raised his gun and pointed it at Sam's chest.

"Noooooooo!" Dean screamed as he tried to block the shot, but he was too late, a single gunshot tore through the night.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

Crystal Lake

Chapter seventeen

Just as Ted fired Dean knocked him off balance and the bullet only grazed Sam's side instead of slamming directly into him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ted shouted at Dean. "You said yourself he has to die!"

Ted now moved the gun back and forth between the brothers wondering if he'd have to kill both of them.

Sam was slightly bent over, his hand pressed against his injured side as he looked over at Dean.

"Stay out of this Dean." When he saw Dean was going to object he added. "This might be the only way to end it ….I want this Dean, I don't want Lucifer to use me as his vessel….I'd rather be dead…..Please Dean, just stay out of it."

Dean knew his own gun was only inches away tucked safely inside his jacket, but he also knew Ted's gun was already in his hand and as fast as he was he couldn't outdraw another hunter who already had his gun out. He had to wait till Ted was distracted, but with every second came the chance that Ted would fire again, and this time hit his target.

"I'm sorry." Dean told Ted. "It's hard, he's my brother." Dean tried to explain. "But….I know it has to be done, this time I won't stop you." He then looked over at Sam. "I'm sorry, but we both know it has to be."

For a second Dean could see a hurt look in his brother's eyes. He knew Sam couldn't believe he would give up so easily.

But then Sam gave Dean a small smile, he knew dying was the right thing to do and he hoped Dean had finally realized it too.

"You take care Dean." He said as he straightened up giving Ted a bigger area to hit, this time he wouldn't miss.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but it has to be." Ted told Dean as he aimed at Sam's heart.

The second Ted's entire attention was on Sam Dean pulled his gun out of his jacket. He hesitated for a brief second, he hated to kill Ted but if it was Ted or Sam, Sam would win every time. He put the gun to the back of Ted's head and pulled the trigger. Ted dropped dead at his feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sam asked obviously not happy with Dean's decision.

"You thought I was really going to let him blow you away?"

"Yeah, if it would end this whole mess we're in…Yeah I did."

"You don't know that for sure….Maybe it wouldn't change anything….. and….."

"And what?" Sam asked when Dean hesitated.

"And I wasn't about to watch you die again."

"Maybe my death could end the Apocalypse. Maybe if Lucifer can't get the meatsuit he wants, maybe he goes back to Hell or maybe you can kill him. The vessel he's in now is wearing out…..Maybe he's weak right now….maybe now is the time to take him out. Maybe my death could help you destroy Lucifer."

"You really want to die that bad?"

"No, I don't want to die…..I want to be married to Jess with a house full of kids and a home in the country… and I want the same for you. But we're Winchesters, what we want doesn't count I guess."

"Our lives have been cursed since the day we were born Sam, you're right about that…. but we're Winchesters, we don't give up, we fight till we can't fight anymore."

"And where has that gotten us Dean?"

"We've saved lives Sam, you and me both. People that should be dead are alive because of us. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Sure it counts…..But that was back then, this is now….now I'm the cause of the Apocalypse Dean, now I'm the cause of all the deaths that are going to happen because of this war we're in."

"Not because of you, because of us. We both started this war."

Sam looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"All I ever wanted to do was save people and now….." He shook his head sadly.

"We're not giving up Sam. We'll fight till they kill us both…. but we'll go down together."

Sam gave his brother a small sad smile. Did Dean really think they could win this war? A movement behind Dean caught his eye. Wilkins and the other counselors hearing the shots had ventured out of the cabin and were coming their way.

"What do we tell them?" Sam asked as he looked down at Ted's body.

"We don't tell them anything, we get out of here." Dean could see the portal that Ted had told him about, it was barely shimmering but it was there.

"How?"

Dean nodded toward the portal.

"That's our way home."

They both then noticed Jason standing in the distance his machete hanging by his side. The brothers glanced at each other each thinking the same thing, that they were going to have to walk away and let the movie play out. Even though they knew the counselors weren't real, it was going against everything they believed in, walking away from people they knew were in danger, but they knew they needed to get back to their own world and try to stop a far bigger danger that could destroy the world as they knew it.

"Let's go home Sammy." Dean put his hand on his brother's back and led him to the portal. Neither one knew what was waiting for them back home, but each knew they'd face it together.

The End


End file.
